1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for loading a liquid into a container made of a resin. This invention particularly relates to a method for loading a liquid into a bag made of a resin film, which bag is accommodated in a case housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During processes for producing industrial chemicals, pharmaceutical preparations, foodstuffs, beverages, cosmetics, and the like, product liquids or intermediate product liquids are loaded into bags, which are made of resin films and which have comparatively large capacities. In general, operations for loading liquids into bags made of resin films are carried out in the manner described below. Specifically, a portion of a resin film bag surrounding its opening is held, and the bag is suspended in a predetermined case housing. In this state, a predetermined amount of a liquid is poured through the opening into the bag. Thereafter, the opening of the bag is closed. Even if the liquid has been loaded into the bag, the form of the bag is not fixed. Therefore, as described above, the bag is suspended in the case housing, and the bag having been loaded with the liquid is accommodated in the case housing such that the bag can be processed easily.
FIGS. 5A, 5B, and 5C are explanatory views showing the effects of a conventional method for loading a liquid into a container made of a resin.
As illustrated in FIG. 5A, a portion of a resin film bag 2 surrounding its opening 2a is held by a holding member 102, and the bag 2 is suspended in a case housing 4, such as a corrugated box. In this state, a predetermined amount of a liquid is poured through the opening 2a into the bag 2. Thereafter, as illustrated in FIG. 5B, the opening 2a is closed with a cap 6. As illustrated in FIG. 5C, the holding member 102 is then removed from the portion surrounding the opening 2a, and the bag 2 is allowed to fall into the case housing 4.
With the aforesaid conventional method for loading a liquid into a container made of a resin, the amount of air remaining in the bag 2 having been loaded with the liquid is determined by the form, which the bag 2 takes when it is being suspended. Therefore, the amount of air remaining in the bag 2 having been loaded with the liquid is comparatively small. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 5C, the portion of the bag 2, which is in contact with air remaining in the bag 2, becomes slack. Each flap 4a of the case housing 4 is then folded inwardly along a marking-off line 4b, and the bag 2 is thereby accommodated in the case housing 4. In this state, the bag 2 is transported to a desired location. However, problems occur, in that, due to vibrations during transportation, and handling such that, the bag 2 easily moves in the case housing 4, and a gap occurs between the bag 2 and the case housing 4. As a result, the bag 2 becomes scratched. Also, the bag 2 shifts in the case housing 4, and the orientation or form of the bag 2 becomes incorrect so that the bag 2 cannot be easily taken out of the case housing 4. Further, if the amount of air remaining in the bag 2 having been loaded with the liquid is small, the problems will occur in that the bag 2 is swung or squeezed during its transportation, and folding streaks (flaws) occur with the bag 2. Therefore, there is the risk that the bag 2 cracks or breaks at the folding streaks, and the liquid leaks out from the bag 2.